


up to the stars with you

by tinysoftdrinkstate



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, actor kath, fight me, its really cute i promise, shameless peter and the starcatcher references, the jacobs are jewish and speak hebrew, writer Sarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysoftdrinkstate/pseuds/tinysoftdrinkstate
Summary: "Kath had loved theater her whole life. When she was five years old, she all but told her father to sign her up for the Tiny Tots Theater program at the local community center, and ever since that class, she’s been hooked."Katherine is a teen actor, and just got cast in her first professional show. Sarah, a writer for the school newspaper, is sent to write about the show. They meet, and are each instantly intrigued by the other.





	1. Chapter One

“Alright everyone! Nice job! Take ten, then once more from the top!” the director, Joel, shouted.

“Thank you, ten!” came the chorus from stage. Nearly the whole cast sounded worn-out and exhausted (a heavy contrast to them just a minute before, during the run), but not Katherine Plumber. Her voice rang out over the rest, and if you listened only to her, you couldn’t tell that it was nearly ten at night on a Tuesday, that she’d been working for five hours after a full day of school, and that she was only 17 rather than a seasoned professional. 

Kath had loved theater her whole life. When she was five years old, she all but told her father to sign her up for the Tiny Tots Theater program at the local community center, and ever since that class, she’s been hooked. 

She’d stuck with it all through middle and high school, and now, fall of her senior year, she had finally made it. An actual part in an actual show. Kath thought she’d probably spontaneously combust because she was so excited. 

None of her excitement had worn off over the month and a half of rehearsals, to the shock and slight amusement of her fellow cast members. And even now, the night before their first preview, she was still “as bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as can be,” according to her friend and co-actor Jack. He was just a few years older than her, and had quickly become one of her best friends, on and off stage. 

“Hey, Plumber!” That was him now.

“What, Kelly?” She shouted back, although there was no reason for either of them to be shouting in the first place. 

Jack sauntered over to her and slung an arm around her shoulders. “You ready for previews? I heard we got some big press comin’ to cover us!” On the words big press, Jack’s hands spread out in the air as if envisioning a glittering marquee in front of their faces. 

Kath laughed a little at his antics. “Yeah, I think I’m good, Jack. What about you, huh? Can’t have our leading heartthrob be getting cold feet opening night, right?” She teased. 

“Ha-ha, Plumber. No, but seriously: if you need anythin’, I’m always here for you, ‘kay?” Jack said, with all seriousness. 

“Alright. Thank you.”

“No problem. Now go take your break, starcatcher!” He grinned, using a nickname that had been coined at the beginning of their friendship and came from their roles in the show. 

“Just an apprentice!” She responded, as was their custom, mimicking their lines once again, before heading off to find her phone and waterbottle. 

~

“Hey, Sarah, you good to cover that new show? We’ve got a kid in it, and Medda said we should send someone to write about it for the arts section, ‘cause we’ve got a connection and stuff, you know?” Crutchie asked, standing a few feet away from Sarah’s desk.

“Yeah, sure,” Sarah replied distractedly, trying to finish reading the last paragraph of the article she was editing. “Who did you say was in it?” 

“I didn’t. It’s Katherine. Plumber? Do you know her?” 

“Know of. She was in last year’s show here, right?” Sarah looked up. “Oh, hi, by the way.”

Crutchie smiled. “Hi to you, too. Yeah, that’s her. She’s in that new show about Peter Pan downtown, and it opens for previews tomorrow night. Medda got us two tickets, and I thought you could go and bring someone with you.” 

“Oh, I think Jack’s in that. You know, Dave’s boyfriend? Ooh, maybe I’ll bring David. Thanks, Crutchie, and tell that to Medda, too.” Sarah finished making the last edit on that freshman’s article. She slammed her laptop shut in celebration before opening it again and closing it gently.

“No problem. Have a nice night, and say hi to Les for me!” 

“Absolutely; he’ll love that. Get home safe,” Sarah said as she stood up from her seat and headed out the door, already thinking of the next night. 

See, Sarah had loved theater since she was old enough to sit still in a seat by herself. Her and her family would have regular nights out at the local children’s theater, and she adored it so much that she begged and begged her mom to sign her up for the Tiny Tots theater program at the local community center. She did a few years of classes, but combined money problems, insecurities, and other emerging interests led her away from acting. 

Instead, she turned to writing. At 17, Sarah Jacobs was the editor-in-chief of her school’s newspaper, and loved it. The teacher, Ms. Larkin, although she insisted her students call her Medda, was an incredible writer and mentor, and understood Sarah’s lingering passion for the performing arts, because she used to be a dancer. 

Because of this, Medda let Sarah do all the writing she wanted for the arts section of the paper, and did her best to let her go to as many shows as possible. Sarah was eternally grateful. 

“Hi, Ima,” Sarah kissed her mother on the cheek. “Is Davey home?” 

“Yes, he’s upstairs. Family dinner tonight; Aba will be home by 7,” Mrs. Jacobs answered. 

“Ok.” Sarah kicked off her shoes and started up the stairs. “Love you!” She called over her shoulder. 

She knocked twice on her older brother’s door before letting herself in. “Hey, Dave, you know your boyfriend?”

“Yeah.” David didn’t look up from his computer.

“You know how he’s in a show right now?”

“Yeah.”

“A show that opens tomorrow and you don’t have any current plans to go see?”

“Yeah, Sarah! What’s your point?”

“I got two free tickets, wanna come?” 

David looked up. “Wait, really?”

“Yes, really, dork. You free tomorrow at seven?”

“Yes! Thanks, Sarah! I owe you.”

“You’re not even going to ask how I got the tickets?” Sarah pouted. 

“Fine, fine. How did you get the tickets?” Davey asked with an overly-fake voice as he pulled out his phone, likely to text Jack. 

“Medda’s sending me, because Katherine Plumber’s in it.” 

“Cool. Don’t you have stuff to do?” David asked, clearly as an attempt to get her out of his space. 

“Ugh, fine.” Sarah flicked her brother’s head and left. “Love you.” She walked across the hall to her room, immediately opened her computer to Instagram, and searched “katherine plumber.”


	2. Chapter Two

“Then loop-the-loop and up to the stars! I dreamed about flying all the time.” 

Sarah was loving this already. Barely a minute into the show, but the set was gorgeous and clearly going to be utilized well, and the first few lines opened the show well. And a certain leading lady had already captured her attention. 

And held it throughout the rest of the first act. With well-delivered witty comebacks interspersed with adorable, touching, and heartfelt moments, Sarah was talking David’s ear off about it all the way into the lobby at intermission. 

“Dave! Oh my goodness! I cannot believe how amazing that was! Did you see that part where the boys fell out of the box? It was fantastic! And when Molly was talking to Mrs. Bumbrake… Oh! And that part where-”

“Yes, Sarah! I, too, watched the show! I was next to you the whole time, in fact.” Davey interrupted his sister. “Also, are you sure that you don’t have a crush on this Katherine girl?”

“Yes, Dave! I’ve never even spoken to her!” Sarah retorts. 

“Ok, ok, just checking…”

“And all of my talking is just making sure I know what I’m going to write!” Sarah continues. 

“Great, but I didn’t ask this time. You want a Sprite?” 

“Only if you’re paying.”

~

“Hey, starcatcher! Nice show tonight!” Jack half-yelled from across the stage. All of the audience was gone, and the actors were making their way out to the lobby to head home. The cast party wasn’t until the weekend, out of courtesy for Katherine’s school schedule. 

“Thanks, you too!” Kath responded, hurrying to catch up to her friend. “Hey, weren’t you supposed to be meeting someone tonight?”

“Yeah! My boyfriend’s here with his sister. I think you two’d get along, actually. She’s a writer.” 

“Oh, cool! Professionally?”

“Nah, she’s still in school. Still a damn good journalist, though; Dave’s shown me some of her stuff. There they are now!” Jack finished his thought just before literally running into his boyfriend’s arms as Davey let out an undignified squawk. 

Kath chuckled at the two of them, before turning away, planning on pulling out her phone to distract herself until Jack was ready to be proper again. Right as she was pressing her fingertip to the home button, she got distracted by one of the most intriguing girls she’d ever seen. 

She had long, dark hair tied back in a practical ribbon, and at first glance appeared to be shy, like she was avoiding anything and everything. When Kath looked a little closer and a little longer, however, she saw that the girl wasn’t any of those things. Instead, she was like a sponge, observing and recording every detail she saw. Probably made sense; Jack had said she was a writer. 

Kath was instantly curious, and, headstrong as she was, Katherine Plumber was not one to let curiosity go to waste. 

She walked right up and stick out her hand to the girl. “I'm Katherine Plumber; you’re the journalist, Jack’s boyfriend’s sister, right?”

The girl looked a little surprised to be addressed, but responded with a quick, “Yes! Yes, I’m Sarah. Jacobs. Davey’s sister,” as she shook Kath’s hand. Then, shyly, she added, “I really loved the show.” 

Damn, she’s adorable, thought Kath. Out loud, she said, “Thanks! It’s super fun to work on, and the whole team’s incredible to work with.”

“Oh, great; that sounds amazing!” Sarah responded, eyes lighting up as she reached into her purse and pulled out a notepad and pen. “Do you mind if I write that down?” She asked, looking a little abashed. 

“No, not at all!” Kath answered. She was about to add something more, ask her about the newspaper or something, but right at that moment, she felt an arm slung across her shoulders and looked up to see Jack, whose other hand was still grasping his boyfriend’s tightly. “Hey, Jack!”

“Hey, starcatcher,” Jack said with a grin, and a little bit of a smirk. “I see you’ve met Sarah.”

“Yes, I have! And she seems absolutely lovely,” Katherine complemented, before turning to Jack. “Do I get to meet her brother?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah! Kath, this is Dave. Dave, this is Katherine Plumber, actress extraordinaire!” 

“Jack, you’re ridiculous,” Kath teased, then turned to Davey. “It’s great to meet you; I don’t know how you’ve put up with him, honestly, but he talks about you all the time.” She laughed, then a little more when she saw Davey blushing a little. 

“It’s exactly the same at home,” Sarah jumped in. “So much that now I’m really curious, actually. Jack, do you have a few minutes to talk about the show?” Sarah asked, determined to actually make this review good. 

“Yeah, no problem!” Jack gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and followed Sarah to one of the tables in the theater lobby, leaving Davey and Katherine to themselves. 

“Have you been acting for long?” David asked, leaning against the table. “I mean, Sarah was babbling about you the whole way here, and the show was fantastic, and I was wondering if you’d had much experience.”

She was talking about me? Kath thought. But we’ve never even met! “Since I was a kid, really,” she said, answering Davey’s question. “Tiny Tots Theater when I was five, and I’ve been hooked ever since.” She laughed a little. 

“You know, Sarah used to act a little.” Davey offered up. It seemed like he knew exactly how curious Katherine was about his sister, and was perfectly fine with giving her more information. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, she took a few classes at the JCC when she was little. Never stuck, but she loved it.” 

“Funny, that’s exactly how I got started! Starred as bird 3 in Seussical the Musical!” Kath joked.

“I remember that one! Sarah was running around the house singing for ages. Wouldn’t shut up,” Davey replied. “‘Course, then the class ended and she said she’d rather write her own stories than be in someone else’s.” 

“I can respect that.”

Just then, Sarah and Jack walked back over. Well, Sarah walked. Jack always sauntered. 

Davey looked at his sister in mild surprise. “That was quick.”

Sarah shrugged. “Jack’s a quick talker. Ready to go? Ima wanted us home on time tonight.” 

Davey was a little taken aback by his sister’s behavior; she usually wanted to stay as long as possible after shows. Nonetheless, he agreed. “Sure. Gimme a minute with Jack?”

Sarah rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “Sap. I’ll be in the car.” She gave Katherine one last look, as if she wanted to say something else, but gave a tiny wave instead and rushed out the door.

Staring after her, Kath shook her head. Even though they usually didn’t run in the same circles, she made a mental note to try and find Sarah the next day at school, because damn, she was curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are what motivate me to keep writing, so please leave some!
> 
> I take writing requests! Leave a comment and I'll get to it.
> 
> [my main tumblr](http://tinysoftdrinkstate.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [my theater tumblr](http://brooklynjewsies.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [my pinterest](http://pinterest.com/lemonora/)
> 
> [my instagram](http://instagram.com/no.ra.co.art/)


	3. Chapter Three

“Hey! Sarah!” Katherine yelled down the hallway, clutching her backpack strap to her shoulder and feeling it bump against her side. Seeing the other girl stop and turn, Kath slowed her running until she paused in front of Sarah. “Hey. Sorry for yelling, I just wanted to make sure I caught you before you left.”

“Oh,” Sarah answered. “Not a problem. What’s up?”

“I was just wondering if you knew when the review for the play would be out? Not that I want to rush you! I’m just really curious…” Kath trailed off. She really didn’t want to make it seem like she was self-centered or rushing someone else’s work; it was just the best excuse she could think of to keep talking to Sarah.

“Ummm… I don’t think the next full issue will be out for a little while?” Sarah saw Katherine’s face fall minutely and blushingly rushed to add something. “You could come over and I could show it to you, if you want?” Shit, was that too forward? Oh well - she’d already said it.

“I’d love that!” Kath answered immediately. “I wouldn’t want to intrude, though, coming over unplanned or anything--”

Sarah interrupted. “No! You wouldn’t be intruding at all. Promise.”

“Well, if you’re sure…”

“Absolutely.” There was a pause, as if each of them wanted to say more, but couldn’t quite do it. Sarah broke it first. “Well, if you’re free now…”

“Yes! Yes, I am,” Kath answered, eager.

“Ok, come with me, then! I’ve just gotta pick up my bag first.”

 

~

“Sarah! Motek, you’ve brought a friend!” Esther Jacobs threw her dishtowel on the kitchen counter as she walked to greet her daughter and newfound friend. 

As she hugged her mom and received a kiss on the cheek, Sarah made introductions. “Ima, this is Katherine Plumber. Katherine, this is my mother. She’ll probably ask you to-”

“Call me Esther!” Mrs. Jacobs interrupted. “Can I get you a snack, a drink?”

“Um, I’m okay, but thank you,” Kath answered, noticing Sarah eager to get out of her mother’s company. 

“We’ll be upstairs,” Sarah said, pulling Katherine towards the stairs. “Love you!” She called behind her.

~

 

“Your mom seems nice,” Kath said, gingerly sitting on the bed as Sarah flopped onto the desk chair and pulled out her computer.

Not looking up, Sarah answered, “I love her to death, seriously, but she gets a little overwhelming with guests. Consequences of having two introverts as oldest children, I guess. Thank goodness for Les.” She let out a little snort.

“Les?” Kath questioned.

“My little brother. Loves meeting new people more than just about anything. Well, ‘cept for candy, probably.”

Katherine grinned. “Nice.” 

“Yeah, he’s pretty great.” Sarah stood and moved to the bed. “Here’s the article. I haven’t actually edited yet, so apologies in advance for any mistakes or whatever.”

Kath took the laptop that was offered to her. “Noted, although I’m sure it’s great.”

During the time it took Kath to read the article, it was mostly quiet, except for Kath’s compliments and their occasional shared banter. When Katherine was done reading, she closed the laptop and turned towards Sarah. “Okay, I know this will probably sound braggy or self-absorbed, but that was really good!”

“Aw, thanks,” Sarah answered shyly. 

“No, seriously, you captured the essence of such a visual and experiential piece of art with literally just words after only having seen it once. That’s incredible!” Kath gushed. 

“Thank you. Really, it means a lot to hear that.” Sarah took a breath, but there was no awkward pause. “You know, I wanted to be an actor when I was little…”

~

Their conversation lasted another two hours, weaving its way through stories of childhood dreams and middle school failures and politics and pop culture, until they were interrupted by a ding! from Kath’s phone. “Oh, shit,” she said. “I’ve got call in twenty minutes.”

“Oh, shit, I’m so sorry for keeping you!” Sarah said, sitting up from where she was curled up on the bed. 

“No, no, it’s fine! I’m so sorry for having to rush out!” Kath clicked open her phone. “Well, it’s been two hours, so I guess I’m not rushing…” Katherine stood up and started re-packing her backpack. As she tossed in her pencil case and computer charger, she said, “It was great hanging out with you, thanks so much for having me over!”

Sarah stood up and joined her at the bedroom door. “Of course! You’re welcome any time, as I’m sure my mother will tell you on your way out.” Katherine laughed. Sarah continued, “Have fun at the show! Wait, is it still fun after you’ve done it so many times?”

“We’ve all gotta find ways to make it fun, I guess. Jack’s hilarious, and an amazing friend to boot, so he really helps to keep it all fresh,” Kath replied.

“Cool! In that case, have tons of fun! Sounds better than my night, anyway.” Sarah laughed.

Kath paused. “Do… you want to come with me?”

“Huh?”

“To the show. I can’t get you a seat in the house, but as long as you’re cool with chilling backstage, I can bring you and introduce you to the cast and stuff.” Kath explained.

“Are you kidding?! Not only am I ‘cool’ with being backstage, I would literally spontaneously combust!” Sarah paused. “Are you sure it’s okay? I don’t wanna, like, get you in trouble or anything.”

“No, it’s totally fine! As long as your mom lets you.”

Sarah’s face lit up as she raced down the stairs, calling, “Ima! Ima, can I go with Katherine to a play?”

As Kath followed Sarah downstairs, she heard Esther’s reply. “Of course, motek. I’m glad you’re so excited. Keep in touch about when you’ll be home!” Before Katherine even made it to the bottom of the stairs, Sarah was on her way back up.

“I’ve gotta grab my purse and my phone! I’ll meet you downstairs.”

“Okay,” Kath laughed at how excited Sarah was. She pulled out her phone and sent two quick texts, one to the stage manager, and one to Jack.

message to Raygene (SM): 

Hey, is it okay if I bring a friend to the show tonight? She’s super chill and super polite, and would love the opportunity. Thanks!

message to Jack Kelly:

bringing sarah to the show tonight. do not fuck this up for me she’s cute as shit and i want her to like me

After barely thirty seconds, her phone chimed twice.

message from Raygene (SM):

Of course! Thank you so much for letting me know.

message from Jack Kelly: 

alright, starcatcher. i’ll only tell some of the embarrassing stories ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! There will be another chapter, and maybe one more after that? This kinda got away from me, but I'm having fun writing it!
> 
> PLEASE leave kudos and comments; they're what keeps me motivated to write.
> 
> I take requests! Leave a comment below with a ship and a prompt, and I'll get right to it.
> 
> [my main tumblr](http://tinysoftdrinkstate.tumblr.com/) [my theater tumblr](http://brooklynjewsies.tumblr.com/) [my art](http://instagram.com/no.ra.co.art/) [my pinterest](http://pinterest.com/lemonora)


	4. Chapter Four

Sarah’s cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. Someone had pointed at a stool for her and given very specific instructions to NOT MOVE OR SPEAK, and by the time intermission rolled around, her legs had hurt from being propped on the stool; but now it was just after curtain call and Sarah was quite possibly the happiest she’s been in a very long time. She saw Katherine start to walk off the stage, still waving at the raving audience, and quickly stood up to brush off her clothes and fix her hair. Just as Sarah was putting in the last pin, Kath was next to her and already talking a mile a minute with questions. 

“Did you like it? Do your legs hurt too much; I know that’s a super uncomfy stool. I know you’ve seen it before, but was it different this time? It always feels different, but I’m not sure if that actually reads, and-”

Sarah giggled. “It was great, Kath. Thank you.” 

Kath paused, looking slightly bewildered. “Oh.” A breath, then a huge grin. “Thank you!” 

They both just stood there, silent and smiling, until one of the other cast members walked up and playfully hit Katherine on the back of the head. “Hey Kath, who’s your friend?”

 

This knocked both girls out of their little stupor. Kath made introductions. “Oh, Tyler, this is my friend Sarah! She’s super cool; she wrote a review of the show for her school newspaper! And Sarah, this is Tyler. He plays Ted. And the ukulele.”

Tyler stuck out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Sarah Who Wrote A Review.” He grinned, clearly thinking he was funny. It wasn’t, but it was charming and kinda sweet. 

Sarah shook his hand and laughed anyway. “Nice to meet you, Tyler Who Plays Ukulele.” 

Tyler turned and winked at Kath. “She’s a keeper.” Katherine sputtered, and opened her mouth to apologize to Sarah. Before she said anything, Tyler laughed, ruffled Kath’s hair, and said, “I’m joking. Kinda. Bye!” He turned and ran down the stairs towards the dressing rooms. 

Kath smiled. “Sorry about that. He’s actually really great.”

“I can tell.” Sarah smiled, too. A breath. “You all seem really close…” She trailed off, making it almost like a question. 

Katy let out a fond little laugh. “Yeah, it's kinda incredible. We haven't actually known each other that long, only like a month and a half of rehearsals then a month-long run, but it's honestly like a family.” Kath smiled. “You gonna put that in the review?” She teased. 

“No, I just like hearing you talk,” Sarah said honestly. She blushed, kind of embarrassed to have said it. “Sorry, that came out weird, I just…” 

“No! No, you're fine,” Kath reassured the other girl. “Can… Can I show you something?” 

“Uh, yeah?” Sarah answered.

“Great! Um, grab your purse, I'm not sure we’ll be passing back this way.”

“Okay!” Sarah said, curious. 

~

“This is my favorite place in the theater,” Kath declared. They were looking at a dark, dusty stairwell with a railing that looked like it might fall if anything too heavy rested against it. The area was lit only by a small blue ghost light, and it was right up against the ropes that controlled the curtains. In short...

“It doesn't really seem like you,” Sarah said. She didn't mean for it to come out so blunt, but it just did not quite fit with her image of Katherine Plumber.

“Oh, I haven't shown you why I like it so much,” Kath replied. She squatted down in order to sit against the wall, then patted the ground next to her. “C’mere.” 

Obediently, Sarah squatted as well and sat next to Kath, setting her purse next to her hip. “So. Tell me what's so special about this spot.”

“Look up,” Kath said softly. 

Sarah did. “So?”

“Look at all the wires and ropes. At how high the ceiling goes. You can see the lights and the stage and the set pieces. If you breathe in, it smells like… like if you mixed comfort with adventure and a little bit of sawdust and I love it, Sarah.” Kath turned to look at the other girl. “I really, really do.” 

“It's like we’re in our own little universe,” Sarah said.

“Yes! Yes, exactly, Sarah, you've got it! I've never been able to really say it like you did.” Kath smiled, then looked suddenly shy. 

“It's like we’re in our own little universe,” Sarah repeated, staring straight at Katherine. 

And right at that moment, their own little universe seemed to spin at half-time. Or twice as fast, Sarah couldn’t tell because at that same moment, Katherine’s hands were on Sarah’s shoulders and Katherine’s lips were on Sarah’s lips, and oh my goodness. 

“That… that was the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Sarah said, vaguely in shock. 

Kath laughed a little. “Me, too.”

“Can we do it again? Like, a lot?” Sarah questioned earnestly. 

In lieu of an answer, Kath leaned in again. 

~

Kath had really nice hands. This wasn’t a completely odd observation for Sarah to make; when they were both settled in Katherine’s car and had driven about three quarters of a city block, Kath, without looking, slipped her right hand into Sarah’s left. Looking over, Kath smiled, and said, “I’ll just drop you off at home, yeah?” 

“Yes, thank you,” Sarah responded, shyly returning a smile. 

“We just made out in the back of a theater, and you’re still acting shy,” Kath teased. 

Sarah leaned and gave Kath a peck on the cheek. Seeing the other girl’s blush, she said, “We just made out in the back of a theater, and you’re still getting all flustered.”

“Touché,” Kath responded. She grinned. They were going to make this work, she could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! Thank you for indulging me in this, I super loved writing it. As always, kudos and comments are what keep me going! Even if it's just one word. :)
> 
> I love taking requests! Leave a comment below and I'll get right on it. 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://tinysoftdrinkstate.tumblr.com/) [my theater tumblr](http://brooklynjewsies.tumblr.com/) [my art (with lots of musical theater fanart!)](http://instagram.com/no.ra.co.art/) [my pinterest](http://pinterest.com/lemonora/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There are at least three chapters for this, but possibly more. I'm working on a plan. 
> 
> PLEASE leave kudos and comments; they give me the encouragement I need to keep writing!
> 
> I take fic requests! Leave a comment below, and I'll get right on it.
> 
> [my main tumblr](http://http://tinysoftdrinkstate.tumblr.com//) [my theater tumblr (that's mainly newsies tbh)](http://https://brooklynjewsies.tumblr.com//) [my art](http://https://www.instagram.com/no.ra.co.art//)


End file.
